Isn't It Ironic?
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: HGCH After a first date, maybe there is a bright spot in Shayera's life. Maybe Mari's hit troubled waters...


Isn't it Ironic?

By: The Artist formerly known as Angelic Temptress (Not really, though.)

Disclaimer/Spoiler: Two words, which I happen to loathe: Carter Hall

Rating: PG-15 Ha. How do you like that?

A/N: Thank you, Missy. She is my Angelic knight in shining armor.

A/N2: Thank you, Angie. She was a big help!

CHGL

Shayera glances away from his light blue eyes and to the street. They're standing in front of his door.

"I had a nice time," he says oddly and with a smirk. "You know, I'm not used to being walked home."

She forces a smile. "Sorry. I just want to make sure you get here safely." Her eyes move to the floor, grazing over her simple shirt and simple jeans and simple boots. Already Shayera feels like an idiot.

"Hey," he whispers and lifts her chin with his finger. "It's cute. Really. The guys would be so jealous of me right now. They'd give their right arm to stare into the green eyes of an angel." When her eyes narrow, he takes a step back and runs a hand through his blonde hair. "I take it that you've heard that before."

"I work with The Flash. Enough said."

They both laugh awkwardly.

His striped dress shirt and jeans bring out his eye color. She likes his eyes a lot. They seem very kind.

Shayera tucks a strand of red hair behind her ear and lets out a breath.

"I'd ask you inside, but I figure you wouldn't want to because of work in the morning or something along those lines." Carter takes two dangerous steps closer and slightly leans in toward her. "But I would love to see you again, outside of the office."

She grins.

"You're really pretty when you smile, Shayera. You don't smile enough."

"I'm relearning."

"I see."

"Carter?"

"Yes?"

Shayera pulls him to her, wrapping her trembling arms around his neck and pressing her hot lips to his. Carter's hands settle tightly on her waist, bringing her lower body closer to his.

When the delightfully rough kiss is over, Shayera doesn't pull away. "Invite me in, Carter," she orders softly and runs her fingernails down his back.

"Want to come in?"

"Yes."

CHGL

Carter wakes to the feeling of sunlight on his face. He forgot to close the blinds last night.

He carefully rolls over to see Shayera lying on her side with a cascade of red hair over her pretty face. He gently brushes the strands away so he can see her, and instantly decides that he likes the color contrast between her hair and his pillows.

Shayera's bright eyes shoot open to glare at him as if he did something wrong. She sits up without pulling the covers over her chest. She rubs the back of her neck and yawns while she searches for a clock.

"Shit."

"Late for work?"

"Will be." She turns her back to him and fastens her bra before pulling on her black panties.

Carter ignores her grouchiness and crawls closer to her, sliding her long hair to one side of her neck. His lips touch the area just behind her ear, and he feels her tremble.

"Stop."

He does as she demands. Shayera whirls around and brings her lips to his for a hard kiss. And with that, she stands and pulls on her jeans. Carter laughs to himself as he watches her. She sends him a glare and buttons her burgundy shirt.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"It's almost as good as watching you take clothes off."

Again, she glares. He knows she likes her men candid.

"I want to call you."

"I gave you my direct number."

"Was that an authorization?" Carter climbs out of bed as well and doesn't bother to cover himself. He walks directly to Shayera.

"It would probably be better for you to stay away from me, Carter. You'll only end up getting hurt."

He tilts his head with astonishment. "He's really got you thinking you don't deserve happiness?"

Her jaw drops. "Who?"

"Whoever. The last guy."

She shakes her head. "No. That's all my doing. He has never intentionally hurt me."

"Right."

"See you around then."

As she walks out of his bedroom, he calls after her. "You deserve everything, by the way! And I really hope I'm what you want!"

CHGL

John taps his gloved fingers on the table, trying not to hyperventilate. The seat beside him is still vacant. She's fifteen minutes late.

Both Flash and Batman arrived before her. That never happens.

"Where the devil is she?" John questions loudly, glaring in Bruce's direction. If anyone knows, it'll be him.

"Probably got some last night," Flash babbles through a full mouth of donut. "Slept in I bet."

John moves his death stare toward Flash.

"This is ridiculous," Diana states and crosses her arms over her chest. "She should know better than to be –"

"I'm late, I know." Shayera steps into the conference room holding two drink carriers. "I lost track of time this morning and wanted to get you all some coffee." She sets both trays down and begins to hand them out. "I've got Chai tea for J'onn, a double shot of espresso for Bruce, an iced mocha for Wally, a coffee regular for Clark, a vanilla latte for Diana, and a black coffee with a teaspoon of sugar for John." She then sets the last cup in front of herself after tossing the two paper carriers in the trash.

Everyone, except for J'onn and Bruce, stares at her with a shocked expression.

"What did I miss?"

CHGL

"I didn't have the time to upload them into the computer." Mari hands the manila folder to Shayera when she catches up to her quick pace. "So, rumors are flying. The pun is intended, by the way."

"What rumors?"

Vixen chuckles. "Please. Coffee for the meeting? You tapped something last night."

"And your point is what?" Shayera stops to stare at her. "I thought you'd be excited to hear the news."

"Honey, I'm thrilled for more than one reason. I just –"

"Shayera?" Supergirl calls as she flies to them. "There's a Carter Hall to see you."

"God damn it. What the hell is he doing in Metropolis?" she mumbles angrily and flies toward the front lobby. Vixen stays close.

The archeologist has a twelve pack of beer and a large pizza in his hands. Shayera lands just before him, and Mari stands off to the side to watch.

"I brought lunch."

"Why didn't you just call if you wanted to get lunch?" She glances out the revolving door and sees his blue car getting ticketed. "You drove?"

"I wanted to see you, and I thought you'd probably be hungry."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Pizza and Miller Light. It's only noon, so I figured a light beer would be a wise choice."

Shayera shakes her head and glances at Mari. She hands Vixen the folder and then turns back to Carter.

Fearing the worst, Mari begins to take a step toward them but stops when Shayera kisses Carter.

Everyone in the lobby starts whistling and hooting as they deliberately make fools of themselves in the embassy.

Mari also laughs and notices her boyfriend staring from the floor above them.

He stays at his post to watch the newly formed couple leave, his jaw tightening with every step they take.

Mari quickly loses her smile.

CHGL

End


End file.
